


Самое вкусное

by Reaty



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Vore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaty/pseuds/Reaty





	Самое вкусное

Эдди никак не мог сосредоточиться. Он хотел до вечера закончить статью о злоупотреблениях в жилищном строительстве, но слова не желали складываться в предложения, а фразы выходили вялыми и скучными. В очередной раз перечитав написанное, он застонал и откинулся назад в кресле. Можно раскопать сколько угодно злободневных разоблачительных фактов, всё равно никто не будет читать статью, написанную настолько уныло. Возможно, пора было признать, что сегодня он просто не в состоянии работать как следует.

И виною тому был Веном. Точнее, даже не сам Веном — он вёл себя прилично с тех пор, как Эдди объяснил ему, что шоколад не растёт на деревьях, и никогда не мешал работать. Если иногда он запускал свои щупальца в холодильник, пока его носитель был занят, Эдди закрывал на это глаза. Нет, дело было не в Веноме, а в самом Эдди. Эдди, который никак не мог выкинуть из головы то, что сказала Энни.

«Это Веном сделал». Чёрт. Чёрт.

Она врала. Конечно, она врала. Просто не хотела признаваться, что всё ещё чувствует что-то к своему бывшему — особенно теперь, когда у неё был весь-из-себя-идеальный Дэн. Дэн даже Эдди нравился, таких вообще не бывает. Так что она просто не хотела поставить их всех в неловкое положение. Он раньше не замечал за ней вранья, но так-то ей по профессии положено.

Вот только чёрта с два реальная Энни стала бы его целовать вот так, не выяснив прежде хорошенько отношения. Совсем не похоже на неё.

Он мог бы спросить Венома, но делать этого совершенно не хотелось. Если говорить о поцелуях со своей бывшей может быть неловко, то с инопланетной жижей — как-то и вовсе перебор. По правде сказать, Эдди старался думать обо всём этом потише. Или лучше вообще не думать, а сосредоточиться на работе. Пальцы набрали ещё одно предложение, и Эдди уставился на него, пытаясь понять, есть ли в нём хоть какой-то смысл. А перед глазами снова вставал сырой и холодный лес, пропитанный туманом, высокая фигура с преувеличенно женственными формами и зубастой улыбкой — и поцелуй с привкусом человеческой крови. Этот вкус — это почему-то лучше всего запомнилось — в тот момент не показался даже противным. Он внушал трепет, смесь страха и желания, напоминал о том, на что Веном способен, показывал его силу. Он говорил: «Я только что съел для тебя человека Эдди, а теперь тебя поцелую, потому что…

Потому что…

Эдди зажмурился и помотал головой. Наверное, это адреналин виноват, но всё равно не хотелось признаваться себе, что это был один из самых эротических моментов в его жизни. Проблема была в том, что он и сам не знал, чего ему хотелось больше: чтобы это была Энни, или…

«Не будь идиотом, Эдди, — насмешливо сказал Веном. — Всё ты знаешь».

— Ох ты ж… — Эдди чуть не подскочил от неожиданности. Он успел привыкнуть к голосу в голове, но последние несколько часов Веном был таким тихим, что Эдди почти забыл про него. — И давно ты мои мысли подслушиваешь?

«С того момента, как твой вкус изменился, — отозвался Веном, забавляясь. — Мысли о коррумпированных застройщиках тебя так не возбуждают, Эдди».

О, так у него вкус меняется. Замечательно. Эдди сделал попытку перевести тему и кивнул на экран:

— Это и плохо, потому что я хочу их прищучить. И у меня есть все средства для этого, но я никак не могу написать чёртову статью!

«Давай их просто съедим», — мурлыкнул Веном. Эдди издал невесёлый смешок:

— Заманчиво, но, боюсь, это не поможет. Мы не можем просто съесть всех, кто нам не нравится.

«Почему нет? Я раньше всегда так делал».

Эдди хмыкнул, но по коже у него пробежали мурашки. Веном был очень прямолинеен в своей кровожадности. По его рассказам, его виду доводилось уничтожать целые планеты. Наверное, нелегко перейти от образа жизни «сожру всё, что движется» к сидению в четырёх стенах с журналистом-неудачником, пытающимся рассказывать тебе про какую-то там мораль.

«Мне нравится здесь, с тобой, Эдди, — немедленно сказал Веном. — Но мы могли бы веселиться почаще».

— Под «веселиться» ты имеешь в виду «бегать по городу в облике чёрного монстра и есть людей»? — Эдди улыбнулся, сам того не желая. «Мне нравится с тобой». О таких вещах симбиот тоже говорил без обиняков.

«Плохих людей, Эдди», — выразительно сказал Веном. Эдди закатил глаза:

— Да, конечно. Как я мог забыть!

«Притворяйся, сколько хочешь, я знаю, что тебе это нравится».

— Есть людей? Вот только не надо делать из меня Ганнибала Лектера. Это твоя фишка.

«Сражаться с плохими людьми, Эдди. Быть в состоянии их победить».

Тут Веном был по-своему прав. Эдди помнил, как прятался за полками в магазине миссис Чен, беспомощно наблюдая, как бедную женщину грабят. Полученная, наконец, возможность откусить мудаку голову доставила ему чрезвычайное удовлетворение. Наверное, ему должно было быть стыдно, но, честно говоря, не было.

Но из чистого чувства противоречия он сказал:

— Я могу бороться с плохими людьми как журналист, знаешь ли. Не стоит недооценивать силу печатного слова.

«Да, и ты явно хорош в этом», — сказал Веном. Его голос просто-таки сочился сарказмом. Тут Эдди уже возмутился:

— Эй, я чертовски хорош! До всей этой заварухи с Фондом Жизни я был преуспевающим журналистом, практически знаменитостью! Это не моя вина, что некоторые рыбины слишком крупны, чтобы можно было сходу их проглотить! ─ он запнулся и уточнил. — Фигурально выражаясь, я имею в виду. Чёрт. С тобой я скоро сам думать начну только про то, как бы кого-нибудь съесть.

«Ты не об этом всё время думаешь, Эдди, — сладко сказал Веном. — Ты думаешь о поцелуе».

Ну вот. А Эдди уже было понадеялся, что они успешно сменили тему.

— Знаешь, мне правда нужно работать, — сказал он, демонстративно положив руки на клавиатуру.

«Мне, кстати, понравилось, — сообщил Веном самодовольно. — Было вкусно».

— Если я сегодня успею закончить… Погоди, что? — мозг Эдди забуксовал. — Что было вкусно?

Едва успев договорить фразу, он тут же о ней пожалел. Плохой вопрос, чтобы задавать Веному, просто ужасный!

«Ты, Эдди, — охотно ответил симбиот. — Не такой вкусный снаружи, как изнутри, но когда мы тебя поцеловали, что-то произошло у тебя в голове, и ты сделался сладким, как шоколад. Так бы и съел».

— Ну, знаешь ли! — Эдди захлопнул ноутбук и встал, чувствуя, как сильно колотится сердце. Он знал, что Веном просто его дразнит, что это шутка (даже если подобные шутки не казались очень смешными, исходя от существа, которое однажды действительно чуть не сожрало его изнутри). Но всё равно он покраснел, хотя обычно его было не так легко вогнать в краску.

Из его груди выросло длинное чёрное щупальце, на конце которого вылепилась голова с большими белыми глазами и зубастой ухмылкой. Наружу высунулся длинный мокрый язык, точно Веном пробовал воздух, как змея.

«Да, вот прямо как сейчас, — невинно сказал он. Голова придвинулась ближе, почти вплотную к лицу Эдди. Тот с трудом заставил себя не отшатнуться. — Сладкий, вкусный Эдди…»

Эдди почувствовал дрожь. У Венома было слишком много зубов. С языка капала слюна. Он мог говорить совершенно серьёзно, если на то пошло.

— Мне казалось, ты раздумал меня есть, разве нет? — сказал он немного нервно. Нет, он не боялся. После всего, через что они вместе прошли, бояться Венома казалось глупым. Он просто чувствовал какое-то волнение. Да.

«Конечно, — согласился Веном. — Я ни за что не причиню тебе вреда, Эдди».

Он придвинулся ещё ближе, и у Эдди на миг сбилось дыхание. Веном ухмыльнулся ещё шире, облизнул зубы, и кончик его языка задел лицо Эдди. Тот вздрогнул.

— О боже, — пробормотал он. Это было как тогда в лесу. Или как когда он впервые увидел симбиота. Так близко. Технически они всегда были ближе некуда, одно тело на двоих, но большую часть времени Эдди Венома только чувствовал где-то внутри. Увидеть его во плоти прямо перед собой было… Он был…

Красивым. Он был красивым. Блестящая чёрная плоть и ослепительная улыбка. Эдди прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт, что с ним что-то не так, если эта пасть из фильмов ужасов вызывает у него такие чувства, но ничего не мог поделать.

Он поднял руки и положил их по сторонам жуткого лица Венома. Большими пальцами коснулся углов чудовищного рта, острых зубов. Веном ухмыльнулся ещё шире и приоткрыл пасть, как поджидающий добычу крокодил. Эдди выдохнул, зажмурился и, подавшись вперёд, поцеловал его прямо в блестящие от слюны зубы.

Веном в ответ на это совсем распахнул пасть, вывалил язык Эдди на грудь и медленно облизнул его шею от ключичной ямки до уха.

«Вкусно», — проурчал он.

Эдди вздрогнул, потом схватил его за язык — мокрый, скользкий и упруго шевелящийся в ладони — и поцеловал его тоже. Кончик обвил его запястье. Веном подался вперёд с раскрытой пастью, наклонил голову набок и мягко сомкнул челюсти вокруг лица Эдди. Внутри его глотка была красной и полной тягучей слюны. Возможно, последнее, что видели перед смертью люди Дрейка и тот грабитель. Эдди хорошо знал, что стоит этим челюстям только немного напрячься, и они раскусят его череп, как орех.

И это просто дико заводило.

Ладно, ладно, возможно, у Эдди были большие проблемы. Прямо-таки огромные. Бывает, некоторые целуются так, будто хотят сожрать твоё лицо, но это был совершенно новый уровень. Больно, впрочем, не было, зубы Венома даже немного выгнулись наружу, чтобы не впиваться в кожу. Эдди разжал руку, выпуская язык, и тот облизал его скулу, а потом мокро ткнулся ему в губы. Эдди поколебался секунду, но затем послушно открыл рот. Толстый язык Венома плавно нырнул между его губ, пачкая их слюной, влажным теплом скользнул вдоль его собственного языка, облизывая рот изнутри. Эдди жадно обхватил его губами, чувствуя, как от желания кружится голова. Язык толкнулся глубже в горло, Эдди слегка подавился. Зубастые челюсти чуть сильнее сжали его виски.

«Эдди, — сказал Веном. — Мы знаем, что ты можешь».

Ну, хорошо. Эдди всего пару раз доводилось брать в рот, ещё в колледже, но он примерно помнил, как это делается. Язык Венома был немного более гибким, чем человеческий член, но принцип был, наверное, тот же. К тому же, чёрт возьми, именно об этом Эдди думал с того момента, как впервые увидел Венома, так что дело того стоило.

Эдди расслабил горло, позволяя ему проникнуть глубже, и принялся сосать. Язык пульсировал и беспрестанно шевелился у него во рту, та часть, что внутри не поместилась, елозила по его лицу. Он чувствовал, как по подбородку стекает слюна Венома. У неё был странный привкус, но Эдди не возражал. Он почувствовал, как толстое щупальце обвивается вокруг его плеч, как голодный удав.

«Очень голодный, — подтвердил Веном. — Поймал тебя и съем».

О. Вот оно что. Эдди глухо застонал. До сегодняшнего для он представления не имел, что у него есть такой кинк. Немного жутко, но Эдди Брок вообще имел иногда привычку бросаться без раздумий к чёрту в пасть. К симбиоту. О господи.

Он обхватил рукой щупальце, растущее из груди, и запустил в него пальцы. Плоть Венома просочилась между ними, как мокрая глина, только живая, тёплая и шевелящаяся. Она липла к коже, но это было даже приятно. Он разжал руку, потом сжал её снова, пропуская между пальцами упругую жижу. Веном издал низкий звук, вдоль щупальца пробежала дрожь.

«Не больно?» — подумал Эдди.

«Сделай так ещё раз!»

Эдди стиснул кулак, и чёрная плоть, просочившись наружу, оплела его полностью, мягко пульсирующим коконом, не позволяющим разжаться снова. Острозубая пасть вокруг его лица потекла, как воск, превращаясь в бесформенную массу, залепила лицо, глаза, ноздри, точно кляп заполнила рот. Эдди попытался издать какой-то звук, но не смог, дёрнулся, почувствовав волну паники от нехватки воздуха. Голова закружилась.

«Тише, — сказал Веном, обнимая его плотнее. — Тебе не нужно дышать».

Наверное, нет. Наверное, ему ничего не было нужно. Несколько секунд он чувствовал сокращения в горле и диафрагме, которые пытались заставить его вдохнуть, но затем они расслабились, словно заснули. Он почувствовал странную лёгкость. Несколько сердцебиений это было всё, что он чувствовал.

Затем симбиот стёк с его лица, заставив тяжело дышать и хвататься за стол, потому что ноги подгибались. Чёрт. Так его точно ещё никогда не целовали.

«Вот что я имел в виду, — сказал Веном, снова сформировав голову и довольно облизываясь. — Ты очень вкусный, когда возбуждён».

— Ладно, — Эдди глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Было глупо отрицать это. Веном смотрел на него, блестя острыми зубами, которые запросто могли перекусить человека пополам — и уже делали это — и Эдди находил это невероятно возбуждающим. Чёрт, у него стояло, как давно уже не было.

— Ну и что теперь? — спросил он хрипло. Веном наклонил голову:

«Теперь? Мы можем делать всё, что хотим. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Эдди?»

Эдди точно знал, чего он хочет именно в этот момент, но прямой вопрос заставил его сглотнуть:

— А ты не можешь просто прочитать мои мысли?

«Конечно, могу, — ухмыльнулся Веном. — Это для тебя, а не для меня».

М-да, похоже, делать жизнь Эдди проще он не собирался. Эдди посмотрел на закрытый ноутбук:

— Кажется, поработать сегодня у меня уже не получится, — сказал он.

«Определённо», — согласился Веном.

— Ладно, хорошо. Так что, может, быть мы пойдём в спальню? — он вопросительно посмотрел на Венома. — И ты можешь… гм… облизать меня везде? Если ты не против, конечно, — прибавил он быстро.

«Я с удовольствием», — сказал Веном, высовывая язык. О боже.

— И… и ещё, — добавил Эдди нервно. — Я вроде как не против этой темы со съедением. Не на самом деле, я имею в виду! Ну, знаешь, вроде ролевой игры, или… Вроде как ты ешь меня, но не по-настоящему? Я не знаю. В этом есть какой-то смысл? — он чувствовал, что ужасно покраснел. Веном улыбнулся, щуря белые глаза.

«О, Эдди, — сказал он почти нежно. — Мы и так это делаем. Всё время».

— В к-каком это смысле?

«Ну, — протянул Веном немного неуверенно, как будто сомневался, говорить или нет. — Ты знаешь, как мой народ называет носителей на нашем языке? „Еда, которую съедают не сразу“. Ты — моя еда, Эдди. Ты такой вкусный. Такой сладкий и сочный. Но я люблю тебя Эдди, я не хочу, чтобы ты умер, поэтому стараюсь есть тебя понемножку».

— Понемножку? — повторил Эдди охрипшим голосом, не зная, что чувствовать. Его мозг заметался в панике между фразами «ты моя еда» и «я люблю тебя».

«Знаешь… кусочек здесь, кусочек там. Я исцеляю их обратно, так что тебе не на что жаловаться».

— Это приятно слышать, — сказал Эдди, облизывая пересохшие губы. Не то чтобы эта информация успокоила его сомнения по поводу новообнаруженных собственных наклонностей. С Энни они ограничивались связыванием и лёгкой поркой. Веном перестал улыбаться и ткнулся лбом в его подбородок:

«Я не причиню тебе вреда, Эдди. Никогда», — его голос прозвучал низко и очень серьёзно. Эдди сглотнул и обнял его:

— Я знаю.

«Мы ничего не должны делать, если ты боишься».

— Я не боюсь, я, — он сглотнул. — Ладно, может быть, немного боюсь, но… мне это нравится. Вроде как? Даже возбуждает, — подумав секунду, он добавил. — Тебе не кажется это извращённым, или…

«Меня не спрашивай, — хмыкнул Веном. — С моей точки зрения ваша людская репродуктивная система устроена совершенно безумно. Мой вид таких вещей вообще не испытывает».

— О, — сказал Эдди. Это имело смысл, но он почувствовал лёгкое разочарование. — Но ты не против, ну… если секс тебя не интересует…

«Как я уже сказал — мне это нравится. Вкусно, — он ухмыльнулся. — Твой мозг что-то делает. Какие-то очень вкусные вещества. И я бы не прочь попробовать некоторые другие места тоже».

— Замечательно, — сказал Эдди. Возможно, он думал слишком много. В конце концов, какой смысл иметь связь с жутким скользким инопланетным пришельцем, если не заниматься с ним безумным извращённым сексом?

«Никакого, — согласился Веном. — Спальня, Эдди».

Они направились в спальню. Кого-то другого Эдди бы постеснялся сюда приводить, потому что в комнате был бардак — одеяла валялись на полу, какая-то одежда тоже. Но Венома стесняться было нечего, он и так жил вместе с Эдди — точнее, внутри Эдди — и в устроении бардака участвовал лично. Зато не нужно было расстилать постель — Веном заставил Эдди рухнуть прямо на смятую простынь лицом вниз.

— Ох, — выдохнул Эдди. — Ты не собираешься со мной церемониться, да?

«Только если тебе это нравится», — тёплый влажный язык скользнул по его шее сзади. Эдди хрипло застонал:

— Я собирался сначала раздеться, но ты продолжай…

«Я обо всём позабочусь», — мурлыкнул Веном. Эдди почувствовал щупальца, вырастающие из его тела, как дополнительные конечности — одновременно его собственные и чужие. Они задрали на нём футболку, щекотно скользя по спине, заставили приподнять бёдра и завозились с молнией на джинсах. Это оказалось для них немного сложной задачей, и Эдди захихикал.

«Не смейся надо мной!» — возмутился Веном и сомкнул челюсти у него на загривке. Совсем не больно, едва касаясь зубами кожи, но Эдди сразу перестал смеяться и тяжело задышал. Он ощутил лёгкий укол страха, холодный и сладкий одновременно.

«Хороший Эдди», — похвалил Веном, облизывая его шею и затылок. Эдди потянулся помочь с молнией, но щупальца перехватили его руки, завели за спину и плотно скрутили запястья вместе, точно липкие верёвки. Другие щупальца наконец разобрались с молнией и стянули с него джинсы вместе с бельём, но не до конца, оставив болтаться на щиколотках.

«М-м-м, как конфетку разворачивать», — мурлыкнул Веном. Он отпустил шею Эдди и влажно лизнул его спину вдоль позвоночника. Только футболка, задранная до подмышек, мешала. Эдди тихо застонал, уткнувшись лицом в постель:

— Ты знаешь, я на самом деле не очень люблю эту футболку.

«Правда?» — ткань сильно натянулась, послышался треск. Повернул голову набок, Эдди увидел, как Веном мотнул пастью, отбрасывая в сторону клок несчастной футболки, а затем наклонился, чтобы растерзать остальное. Эдди представил, как эти зубы впиваются в его тело. На самом деле это, наверное, слишком больно, но картинка в голове была очень уж соблазнительная.

«Я могу сделать так, что боли ты не почувствуешь», — прошептал Веном. По телу Эдди пробежала дрожь. Он был пока не совсем готов к такому. Может быть, в другой раз…

— Как угодно, — Веном лизнул его плечо, а затем обвил язык вокруг шеи, слегка сжимая. Эдди с трудом сглотнул. Зубы слегка царапнули его затылок. Щупальца обвились вокруг его живота и потянули наверх, заставляя поднять бёдра, встав на колени. Без возможности опереться на руки это было неудобно, но так даже ещё больше возбуждало. Щупальца — наконец-то! — добрались до его члена и обвились вокруг его основания. Эдди дёрнул бёдрами, но продолжения не последовало.

— Веном! — выдохнул он.

«Ш─ш─ш, — симбиот выпустил его шею и легонько укусил его за плечо. — Ты хотел, чтобы я везде тебя облизал?»

— Ох, по… пожалуйста!

«Кое-что выглядит очень аппетитно».

Эдди зажмурился, чувствуя, как язык влажно скользнул вниз по его спине и остановился у самого копчика. Эдди замер, ожидая, что произойдёт дальше, и внезапно зашипел от боли, ощутив острые зубы, резко впившиеся в ягодицу. Перед внутренним взором запрыгали искры. Было на самом деле не так уж больно, даже почти приятно, но уж очень неожиданно.

«Вкуууусно, — проурчал Веном, облизывая место укуса, и заботливо добавил. — Не до крови, Эдди».

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Эдди, переводя дыхание, а потом, после паузы, неуверенно попросил. — Ещё раз?

Веном укусил за другую ягодицу, и даже как будто немного пожевал её.

«Мясистая, сочненькая!» — кровожадно сообщил он.

— О боже, — Эдди спрятал в простыню пылающее лицо. Веном опустился немного ниже, облизывая внутреннюю сторону бедра, а потом, наконец, перешёл к ложбинке между ягодиц. Эдди тяжело задышал. Они с Энни баловались страпоном, так что эта часть тела не была совершенно неисследованной, но вот римминга ему ещё никто не делал. Это должно быть немного противно, нет?

«Я там практически живу, Эдди», — насмешливо заметил Веном, проводя скользким языком вдоль ложбинки, задевая отверстие. Эдди поёжился от удовольствия. Это было гораздо, гораздо приятнее, чем пальцами, мягче и влажнее…

— Это была просто шутка такая, — пробормотал он. — Я знаю, что ты не живёшь у меня в заднице.

«Я живу у тебя везде», — сказал Веном, на этот раз прицельно облизывая вход гибким и сильным кончиком языка. Вдоль ложбинки щекотно потекла слюна. Эдди застонал, выгибаясь, и попытался шире расставить ноги. Ему сделалось очень жарко. Сильные щупальца оплели всё его тело, не давая двигаться. Парочка из них принялась поглаживать его соски, но не слишком интенсивно, не желая отвлекать от главного блюда.

«Неплохо, — проурчал Веном. — Но я думаю, внутри должно быть вкуснее. Можно мне попробовать тебя внутри, Эдди?»

— Ох… Да, да! — Эдди вскрикнул, когда язык толкнулся внутрь. Он был слишком толстым, и без подготовки было чуть-чуть больно, но, к счастью, он был ещё очень скользким, поэтому вошёл без труда. Ощущения были совсем иные, чем от страпона. Язык был мягче, и он весь пульсировал и шевелился, и двигался внутри иначе.

«Мне нравится, — сказал Веном. — Я мог бы правда остаться здесь жить».

Эдди промычал что-то невразумительное. Язык задел нужное место, и внутри начала разливаться сладость, жаркая и томительная.

«О, — сказал Веном. — О. Это… — все его щупальца сжались сильнее. — Ты не говорил, что это действительно так вкусно, Эдди!»

Язык начал двигаться быстрее. Эдди дёрнулся и застонал. Он почувствовал, как зубы снова впиваются в его ягодицы. И не только. Казалось, каждое щупальце, обвивающее его тело, отрастило собственные зубы, запуская их в его живот, бёдра, руки, плечи. Но больно не было, наоборот. Всё тело сделалось очень чувствительным, и в то же время недостаточно. Он снова дёрнулся, желая, чтобы все эти зубы вонзились глубже. Он хотел больше.

«Больше», — эхом отозвался Веном. Щупальца дёрнули Эдди наверх и назад, заставляя его сесть — прямо в веномову пасть. Зубастые челюсти бесформенно вытянулись, как резиновые, обхватывая его спереди и сзади, зубы выгнулись крючьями, впиваясь в бёдра спину и живот. Язык продолжал толкаться в его снизу, казалось становясь всё толще и длиннее, входя так глубоко, что Эдди не был уверен, что это анатомически возможно. Его член оказался внутри пасти и прижимался теперь к чему-то восхитительно мягкому и влажному, толкаясь в это при каждом движении. Эдди протяжно застонал, запрокинув голову. Челюсти вытянулись сильнее, потом ещё, словно норовя обхватить его тело полностью. Проглотить его. Сожрать.

— Чёрт, — простонал Эдди, — Да, да… Возьми меня всего… боже… — всё его тело пульсировало жаждой. Каждая клеточка просила прикоснуться. Слиться. Окутать снаружи, заполнить изнутри. Толстое щупальце поднялось к его лицу, ткнулось в губы, и он укусил его. Вкусно. В голове бился пульс, и в пульсе стучало: «Возьми меня, трахни меня, съешь меня. Ты нужен мне, ты нужен мне, я хочу тебя, больше, глубже, ближе».

«Эддддииииии!» — протянул Веном у него в голове, и всё вспыхнуло. Челюсти сжались так сильно, что на миг Эдди подумал, что сейчас его и правда перекусят пополам, но ему было всё равно. Оргазм накатил, мокрый, сладкий и ослепительный. С ним пришло чувство близости, острое, чуть не до слёз. Он задёргался в зубастых путах, изливаясь Веному в пасть. Можно было спорить на что угодно, этот вкус ему тоже понравится.

Сразу же после того, как оргазм схлынул, челюсти разжались, а щупальца обмякли, так что Эдди смог с благодарным стоном рухнуть на постель. Его слегка трясло. Он перевернулся на спину и прикрыл рукой глаза.

— Вау, — сказал он. — Это было… ух.

«Лучше, чем шоколад», — согласился Веном потрясённо. Эдди засмеялся:

— Определённо лучше чем шоколад.

Он почувствовал движение на теле, как будто его облизывало множество маленьких язычков, и помотал головой:

— Прости, но повторить в ближайшее время я точно не смогу.

«Я просто исцеляю тебя, — сказал Веном немного виновато. — Слишком сильно укусил».

Эдди сдвинул руку и покосился на своё тело. Там определённо была кровь. А он даже ничего не почувствовал. Он сглотнул:

— Наверное, это было немного экстремально для первого раза…

«Твоя идея», — напомнил Веном.

— Напомни мне перечитать ещё раз про принципы разумности и безопасности. Это мой первый секс с инопланетянином, в конце концов.

«Мой тоже», — Веном сформировал голову и ухмыльнулся. Эдди засмеялся и, чуть приподнявшись, чмокнул его между глаз:

— Спорю, ты говоришь это всем своим носителям?

«Никто из них прежде не находил меня привлекательным», — возразил Веном. Эдди поднял брови в преувеличенном ужасе:

— Не может быть! Ты же просто секс─бомба!

«Большинство видов в галактике не настолько озабоченные, как земляне, — нравоучительно сказал Веном. — Вы можете трахаться с чем угодно. Мне это нравится».

— А я-то боялся, что мои грязные фантазии тебя смутят!

«А вот интеллект у вас не очень высокий», — самодовольно сказал Веном. Эдди нащупал рядом подушку и стукнул его ею. Но Веном успел растаять в жижу и прилип к подушке чёрным пятном.

— Жульничаешь, — сказал Эдди. — Так это ты поцеловал меня в лесу?

«Это было романтично», — сказал Веном.

— Ты сделал это сразу после того, как откусил чуваку голову!

«Я и говорю».

Эдди вздохнул. Смутить Венома было непросто.

«Ты расстроен? — спросил Веном. — Что это не Энни?»

— Что? Нет! С чего бы вдруг, — Эдди смутился. — Нет, я не расстроен, я просто…

«Нам нравится Энни, — сказал Веном. — Ты хотел, чтобы это была она».

— Нет, я… Я люблю Энни, но я и тебя люблю. То есть, нет, я не то имел в виду! — спохватился он. — Я хотел сказать что…

«Что?» — подозрительно уточнил Веном. Эдди сглотнул, открыл рот и закрыл его снова. Что? Что он хотел сказать? Как ещё можно выразить то, что он чувствовал?

— Что я и тебя люблю, — сдавшись, повторил он.

Веном улыбнулся счастливо и зубасто:

«Значит, мы сделаем это снова?» — уточнил он.

Эдди закатил глаза:

— Скорее всего, но только не вместо работы! Мне нужно платить за твои шоколадки.

«Секс лучше шоколадок, Эдди!»

— А ещё за квартиру и еду. И одежду. И нет, я не буду носить тебя вместо одежды. По крайней мере, не всё время. Это слишком сексуально. Я всё время буду возбуждён и не смогу работать.

«А я-то рассчитывал переселиться к тебе в задницу», — сказал Веном, ухмыляясь.

— Нет!

«Там так уютно. Ты только представь себе ощущения!»

— Нет, Веном!

«Ты мог бы к этому привыкнуть».

— Нет. Заткнись! — чтобы смягчить резкость своих слов, Эдди поймал голову Венома и прижал её к груди. — Я хочу, чтобы ты жил здесь, — пробормотал он. — Прямо здесь.

«Ты жутко сентиментальный, Эдди».

— Сам такой.

Эдди вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Ему хотелось спать. Завтра придётся изрядно попотеть, доделывая статью, но сегодня он не хотел об этом думать. Прямо сейчас он чувствовал себя хорошо, правильно. Спокойно. Пара чёрных щупалец обвилась вокруг него, обнимая.

«Твои чувства сейчас тоже вкусные, Эдди», — пробормотал Веном ему в грудь. Эдди улыбнулся:

— Я знаю.


End file.
